gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hathaway Noa
is a fictional character from the Gundam franchise. He first appeared in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, and is most prominently featured in the feature film Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack the novel Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash, the latter in which he is the protagonist. Personality & Character Hathaway was overall: a romantic, delusional, angry, and vengeful person. Growing up in turmoil times and not having a stable life. Hathaway lived a misguided life, especially with a career soldier as a father, Bright Noa. After falling in love with Quess Paraya, he did everything he could to help her. Even though she made it obvious that she was attracted to Amuro Ray, Hathaway always believed she had feelings for him as well. When Char took Quess, he was so obsessed in saving her that he was willing to break any rules and even kill people if they got in his way to be with Quess. When Chan Agi accidentally killed Quess during a MS battle, he was overwhelmed with anger and resentment against the Earth Federation and adults. In the novel version, however, he saw the Alpha Aziel approaching towards Beltorchika's damaged Re-GZ. Without a choice, he sniped the MA and hit the cockpit directly, killing Quess on the spot. After the war, Hathaway majored in botany and thus gained a special privilege as a researcher that he can travel between space and Earth freely. He, however, seeing the corruption that is going on and how the Federation officials are more than greedy and selfish, attempting to use the Earth as their own paradise, decided to join the terrorist group supported by the mysterious Quack Salver (though not clarified, but he's most likely a high rank official), Mufti. He adopts a new name, Mufti Nabiyy Erin and became the leader. Hathaway has a friend-foe relationship with Kenneth Sleg, who first met him on the hijacked shuttle. Their rivalry was ironically too friendly to be considered as archrivalry, as except on battlefield, these two treated each as best friends, and they felt honored to have such intelligent/skilled friends. Even before Hathaway was executed, Kenneth said to him that they always were and will be friends. Skills & Abilities Hathaway is a Newtype and a talented mobile suit pilot. He was also physically talented as he can take down three hijackers with ease. Hathaway was also a very persuasive person with great leadership qualities. History Early Days Hathaway Noa was born in the year UC 0080, to Bright Noa and Mirai Yashima. He has a younger sister, Cheimin. Hathaway lives on Earth with his family, but due to his father's military service, he was absent for large periods of Hathaway's life. Second Neo Zeon War After Char Aznable moved to drop an asteroid on the Earth, Hathaway and his family attempt to escape the doomed Earth. They are initially turned away from a departing space shuttle, but intervention from Adenauer Paraya allows Hathaway to board the shuttle. His shuttle is caught in a Neo Zeon battle, but Bright Noa rescues him. Hathaway becomes an unofficial member of Londo Bell and tries to assist tactically. In the final battle to stop Axis from colliding with earth he makes an attempt to persuade Quess to stop fighting by launching in a Jegan. Quess had already lost her mind and does not listen to his words of reason. Chan Agi, Amuro's girlfriend, launches in the Re-GZ and needlessly kills Quess as Hathaway is calming her down. Hathaway is maddened with grief over Quess' death and attacks Chan. She does not fight back, and is killed. Hathaway is one of the few survivors of the conflict. The novelization ''Beltorchika's Children'' features several differences. One of the biggest ones for Hathaway is that instead of Chan killing Quess, it is Hathaway who does so accidentally, as he tried to save Amuro from Quess' mobile armor. Mufti Note: the storyline follows from Beltorchika's Children. Hathaway majored in botany after the Second Neo Zeon war. The war, however, did not simply end for him. He felt extremely guilty for killing his first love Quess Paraya, and yet he was treated as a Federation Hero and was praised for his actions, as no one can possibly imagine a teenager was able to shoot down a massive Newtype MA. The Federation was getting more and more corrupt every year and they sent out hunters to simply deport illegal space immigrants to some mining colonies for harsh labor, and sometimes even normal citizens. The Earth gets less and less populated as more and more people were forced to move to space. Realizing the corruption within the Federation government, Hathaway joined Mufti with a clear statement that their goal is to eliminate the corrupt officials. Being a botanical researcher, Hathaway gained the special privilege of traveling freely between Earth and space. He used this privilege to help further the activities of Mufti. During his time in space, he visited the Anaheim Electronics factory and tested the new prototype, RX-105 Xi Gundam. The novel starts with Hathaway traveling back to Earth on the luxury shuttle Haunzen, full of high ranking Federation officials (possibly because of his father). His goal was to continue his plan to assassinate corrupt Federation officials along with how to receive the Xi Gundam after AE sends it down. On the shuttle he would meet two important people in his life, mistress of a wealthy merchant, Gigi Andalusia and Colonel Kenneth Sleg. After entering the atmosphere, the shuttle, however, was taken over by three hijackers, claiming that they are Mufti (even though they are really just supporters and more ironically, Mufti Nabiyy Erin - Hathaway Noa himself was held as hostage by these three). Gigi soon shouted that the Mufti Nabiyy Erin is fake, and for a moment with the hijackers' attention away, Hathaway took all three of them out, saving everyone including Kenneth. The officials thanked Hathaway afterwards, and Hathaway and Gigi were to be settled at a luxurious hotel. Alternate Endings *In the fifth episode of Gundam Evolve, an alternate battle between Quess and Amuro leaves Quess alive, last seen attempting to find and rescue Hathaway. This fate possibly avoids the events of Hathaway's Flash. Gallery Hasaway.gif|Hathaway with Cheimin (U.C. 0087) Hassaway1.gif|Hathaway Noa (U.C. 0093) hathaway noa_0001.jpg|Hathaway Noa (U.C. 0093) Hathaway-mafty.jpg|Hathaway as Mufti (U.C. 105) マフティー・ナビーユ・エリン.jpg|Mufti (U.C. 105) Hathaways-flash-gundam-now.jpg|Mufti - Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash File:HASAULE-3-09.jpg|Mufti (U.C. 105) stands before a firing squad. img_1216674_37966152_0.jpeg img_1216674_37966152_1.jpeg 0B4960BDCED9A01DEABDE88FADC3A0A5.jpg|SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Bright slaps Hathaway.png Hathaway Noa interpretations.jpg|Hathaway Noa various interpretations Hathaway Noa Mikimoto.png|Hathaway Noa lllustration by Haruhiko Mikimoto Hathaway Noa Anime Preview.png|Hathaway Noa as seen on trailer of Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash Gundam - Char's Counterattack - Beyond the Time v01_021.jpg|Hathaway Noa as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beyond the Time Gundam - Chars Counterattack RAW 023.jpg|Hathaway Noa as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (Manga) Gundam_CCA_Beltorchika_Children_v2_page151.png|Hathaway receiving Haro from Amuro as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) Â-Gundam 121.jpg|Hathaway Noa as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 0370.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 0369.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 1346.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 1613.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 1605.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Sprite 0261.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game Notes & Trivia *His name may be a reference to Noah Hathaway (Boxey, of Battlestar Galactica (1978), who was also the son of a major character). *His alias, Mufti Nabiyy Erin stands for "The Righteous King of Prophets". References External links ja:ハサウェイ・ノア